GUNDAM WING: Mission Accepted
by SailorDigi-Oh-Light
Summary: It seems like it isn't the day for Trowa and Wufei. There love ones have let them and why isn't Dorothy with Quatre. Has something happen to that couple to? Relena still thinking of Heero and Noin pregent? Read!!!
1. Default Chapter

GUNDAM WING: MISSION ACCEPTED  
CHAPTER 1:"AND SO WE MEET."  
RATE: PG13  
BY:CHRISTINA THANH THAO LE  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Oh my, 5th fanfic already. Nothing else to say except thanks Mistress of Death! And for some of you to know, this is going to be a Heero/Relena, Duo/Hilde, Trowa/Catherine, Quatre/Dorothy and Wufei/Sally fic!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Dumb disclaimers! If you want to know, saddly I do not own Gundam Wings or any of its charactor.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Gundam Wing-EPISODE 50: Bumping to people.  
Its been 2 years after the Meriameia incident and 'NOTHING' changed. Poor Relena had to go to meetings after meetings when her brother Milliardo Peaceraft A.K.A Zechs Merquise pretended to be a dead man living in Mars with Noin. For now, Relena wanted sleep. Yes sleep was a good word. Relena looked at the photo that had all the Gundam Pilots and the girls.  
  
Heero, oh Heero. He disappeared right after the Meriameia attack. No one knew where he was. Relena missed him dearly, she 'loved' him. But he never cared. Her consious always reminded her that and she hated it.  
  
Next was the most romantic couple out of the Pilots, Duo and Hilde. Relena smiled, they were the happiest of them all too. Just last month Duo proposed to Hilde and 2 months later, the wedding ceremony will begin. Hilde and Duo were now living in L2, Duo's home Colony. They had a small Auto Shop living a happy life.  
  
Trowa caught her eyes, he was always a silent person, but Catherine got through him. Just last year the 2 siblings went to take a DNA testing and it came out negative. It was really suprising though but Catherine went hysterical. But they got married 5 months later. It was really funny how they acted. But Heero didn't show up. Relena was 'VERY' disappointed and sad.  
  
Quatre was doing well with his Winner Co. and he lived in L4. Relena last heard from Quatre, he wrote that he met Dorothy Catalonia. They talked and found out they had alot in common. Quatre also wrote that he fell in love with her. Dorothy was shocked when he said it but expressed her feelings too. Now their happy and taken things 'slowly'.  
  
Wufei, the 05 pilot was seemed to do find in Preventers Head Quaters except the paperworks. Sally was his partner and their recent mission was to China. Sally said she had alot of fun there and Wufei just groaned. Relena didn't know why they were even forming a 'relationship' if they were so different. Then Relena's thought were interupted by a ring of the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Relena replied.  
  
"Relena? This is Hilde!" Hilde chirped on the other line.  
  
"Hey Hilde, whats going on? You seem happy."  
  
"Well, why I called was because Duo and I were planning a reunion party! And *hint*, Heero's coming!"  
  
Relena almost dropped the phone. Heero was coming?! Relena couldn't believe it.  
  
"Relena, are you still there?!" Hilde asked.  
  
"Um..yeah, its just that I can't wait to see the others."  
  
"Yeah, I think you ment you couldn't wait to see Heero." Hilde giggled.  
  
Relena blushed, she really couldn't wait!  
  
"So, when is the party?" Relena asked.  
  
"In um...2 weeks."  
  
"Okay, I'll be there." Relena replied.  
  
"Sure, bye then." Hilde farewelled.  
  
"Bye." Relena hung up and felt part nervous, part happy.  
  
Relena then walked over to her desk and took her 'MOST' favorite bear Heero gave Relena 3 years ago when she turned 16. Snuggling closer to it, Relena fell in a deep warming sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Relena was sleeping in Earth, at Colony L2, 2 teenage boys and a girl were talking.  
  
"So what did she say?" A braided boy asked.  
  
"Well, when I said about the reunion party, Relena wasn't sure if she could come but when I mentioned Heero was going to be there, Relena went all excited and said yes." Hilde answered.  
  
"See Heero, she still has feelings for you." Duo replied.  
  
"Hn." The Japanese Pilot responded.  
  
"She may still love him but the answer is if he loves her." Hilde said.  
  
"I do." Heero replied and he walked to the balcony.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Hilde looked at her fiance.  
  
"As clear as crystal."  
  
"Now that we know what Relena and Heero feel for eachother, we have to make them say it to eahother." Duo nodded meaning he agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero Yuy. Heero didn't even considered if he liked that name. Unlike Trowa, he had no name and no family to go to. If they were alive at all. Looking at the dark sky, the clouds seemed to form a girl. A girl that looked like Relena. Heero didn't know why he even came here, he was doing fine in L1. Being a 'nothing'.  
  
Heero took a deep breath, he was sure he came here because of his friends, because of Relena. He wondered if she changed. It seemed to him, he didn't change one bit. Still chocolate hair and prussian blue eyes. He changed wearing his green tank- top to a white sleeveless shirt. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her. Relena Dorlian Peacecraft.  
  
Heero had to wait untill he saw her in real person. He'll tell Relena how much he loved her from the day he met her at the beach. Heero smiled, she saved his life. Duo was about to kill him and she guarded him. She cared for him, he than thought back to the day he came to her when she was at Libra. She didn't want him to fight, he had too. Than when he was about to face Zechs, she tried to communicate to him but he shut her off. He always told himself his life was cheap, but after the Meriameia incident, she said if he died, she'd die.  
  
She cared for him so much. Thats why Heero loved her, but he felt so bad when he always left, he caused her pain. Looking at the city streets, Heero remembered when he was found. Dr. J trained him and made him the 'Perfect Soldier'. He even remembered what Dr. J told him when he was told to go to Earth."If anyones sees your face, kill them."  
  
Thats when he saw Relena, he covered his face. He had to ask a dumb question."Did you see it?" She looked so confused and said,"See what?" "My face." "I don't think so. Oh no, your hurt, I'll call the ambulance." "No don't!" But it was to late, she called. When the ambulance came, he ran to the ambulance and drove away as fast as he could.  
  
He remembered it as clear as daylight. He just hoped Relena could remembered it too.  
  
Relena...........  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
So, how do you like it so far? I hope its good. 


	2. A bad day for the Gundam Pilots

Gundam Wing: Mission Accepted  
  
By Christina Thanh Thao Le  
  
Rate Pg13  
  
Chapter 2: A bad day for the Gundam Pilots  
  
===============================================================  
  
Sorry guys for the long time update. I had some business to do and tests to study. I hope you guys read my other story's, and thank you so much Kata` Mistress Shingami! You are the #1 review on Endless Walz 2 and my cousin's first sign review!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Dancing in the night of the stars, Relena sat next to her window. Memories flashed through her head. It was an hour or two after Hilde's call and Relena felt like an empty shell. She was going to see him again, but would he run way? What was it that he always had to go? Was she ugly? Fat? Feeling her eyelids get heavy, Relena couldn't take it anymore and drifted off to sleep dreaming.  
  
~ I'll fine the answer soon ~  
  
Chirp chirp! Chirp chirp!  
  
The sound of the birds singing echoed in the Peacecraft Mansion waking up Relena. Waking up lazily, Relena stood up smelling sweet wonderful food from the kitchen. It wasn't the Cook that was cooking it, it was Lucrezia Peacecraft/Merquise. The pregnent really got to her, just a month ago Lucrezia wasn't feeling so well so Milliordo took her to the docter and the docter said she was pregnent. Milliordo was happy and Lucrizia joyful as ever.  
  
Relena then walked to her closet but was disturbed with a knock.  
  
" Come in. " Relena replied.  
  
" Miss Peacecraft, Mrs. Peacecraft said that you should dress nicely tonight. There will be a Ball in the order of the Politics. "  
  
" Thank you Pegan for imforming me. You may leave. "  
  
" Yes Miss Peacecraft. " Pegan obeyed and walked out.  
  
Changing in a nice comfortable knee skirt with a sweater Relena looked at herself in the mirror. Today was the day of for Relena Darlian Peacecraft and Relena didn't want to spoil it being pretty. But Relena didn't know that any clothes she wore made her beautiful. Her waist blond hair was tied up in a low ponytail bringing her soldiers a fasinating shape. She had breast, a waist, good legs and gorgous face. High cheek bone with ocean blue eyes.  
  
Walking down the steps of stairs, she notice Milliordo sleeping on the couch. Smiling, Relena looked at him. He looked like an angel with his long bangs and blond hair. Feeling guilty for having him wake up, Relena shook him.  
  
" Milliordo, wake up. "  
  
" Huh, one more minute. "  
  
Relena sighed, he left her no choice.  
  
" Milliordo, Lucrezia is about to kill herself! " Milliordo went wide eyed.  
  
" Where is she?! Why didn't you stop her first? Wake me up sooner? Relena! " Milliodo ran to the kitchen.  
  
Relena smiled, it would have to do.  
  
Walking to the kitchen, Relena saw Milliordo hugging Lucrezia while she was cooking pancakes.  
  
" Zechs, don't you see if you keep on hugging me, the pancakes will burn? " Milliodo stopped embracing her and Lucrezia sighed in relief until Milliordo circled his arms around her waist.  
  
" Relena, what did you tell him this time to wake him up. " Lucrezia asked the 19 year old girl.  
  
" Nothing. Just that you were trying to kill yourself. " Relena smiled innocently.  
  
" Well, try something elso next time that wouldn't make him cling on me. "  
  
" Hey, I heard that. " Milliordo said in a pretend sad way.  
  
" Is breakfast ready yet Lucrezia? " Relena asked sniffing the air.  
  
" Just about it. Did Pegan tell you that theres going to be a Ball tonight? "  
  
" Yes he did, but its going to be so boring. "  
  
" Actually, theres a suprise guest you might not seem to say boring. " Milliordo slyly said.  
  
" Who? Heero? "  
  
Milliodo's face drop into a glare.  
  
" Relena, don't fool yourself, he doesn't care about you. You should stop thinking about him and waiting for him. If he wanted you, he never should have left you in the first place. "  
  
Relena seemed to almost cry. " I know brother. "  
  
" Good, now the guest will surely make you happy, it Quatre Raberba Winner. "  
  
Relena lightened up, " Is Quatre bringing someone with him? " She hoped Dorothy would come so they could talk.  
  
" I don't think so. " Relena's face got confused a bit.  
  
~ Why didn't Quatre bring Dorothy? Something has to be wrong, Dorothy goes everywhere with Quatre. I'll ask him tonight. ~  
  
`~*~`  
  
Yawning in tiredness was Sally Po. Wufei and her had gotten back from China a week ago and ws stuck with paperwork again. Looking up, she saw that Wufei was napping a bit. Sally was angry, plesant and tired. She didn't want to yell at him, she didn't have enough strength while giving the chair she was sitting on for the last 7 hours all her energy. Wufei was snoozing soundless wth his breathing exhaling and inhaling. She silently walked up and opened the door. Planning to get a cup of coffee, Sally walked quietly.  
  
" Don't you dare go anywhere. Not without me. "  
  
Sally looked back. He was asleep and felt her leaving. She was stuck in his grasp again. It happened from the first day of their relationship. He didn't let her go anywhere without him going with her. The only thing that was reasuring for her and him were the bathroom. He couldn't go in there, but worser, wait next to the door.  
  
" I was planning to get some coffee Wufei. "  
  
" And going without me? " He crossed his arm.  
  
" You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. "  
  
" But still, I told you before, if you want to go anywhere, I have to go to, sleeping or not sleeping." His voice rised.  
  
" It wasn't my fault. Why do you have to be overly protective? I'm not 6 or 12 anymore. 19 is good for me, I'm stronger, nothing will happen to me! " Sally yelled angrily. A/N. Okay, I know Sally's older then that but this is my story! I like it that couples are the same age or younger.   
  
" I know your not, but at this age you could do anything! You can't keep a guy from being worried that his girlfriend might smoke or sleep with another guy. Cheating or anything else! "  
  
This time Sally gritted her teeth.  
  
~ He thinks I'll sleep with another guy or smoke? He doesn't know me then! ~  
  
" You think I would do that Wufei? I already love you and would never cheat on you. It seems like you don't know me! "  
  
" Your right. I don't, your just a weak snobby onna that has to make things go her way. I can't believe I tricked myself for even loving you! All you can do is argue! I wish I never saw or knew you! " Saying those words made Wufei wish he didn't say it. He looked at Sally who was holding back her tears. He could tell, being with her so long.  
  
" No Sally, I di- "  
  
" No Wufei, your right. I am what you said. I'll let you know that you would never see me again. " Sally ran out the door.  
  
Wufei fell to the floor. The arguement went to far it seemed. Now it was the end, he had to find a way to say sorry and make it up to her. Everything was going so wrong! Wufei slammed his fist against the desk hearing it thrash through the wood. Ignoring the bleeding, he wish that today didn't happen.  
  
`~*~`  
  
On L3, Trowa woke up with a nightmare. It was so horrible, he saw Catherine leaving him.  
  
" Whats wrong Trowa? "  
  
" Nothing. "  
  
" Tell me. "  
  
" I said it was nothing! " Trowa yelled.  
  
Catherine was taken aback. " Fine, if its really nothing then lets go back to sleep! " Catherine fumed and turned the opposite side of Trowa so he would get near her or touch her.  
  
Trowa looked at his wife, he didn't ment to yell at her, it was just that if he told her, she would really leave him but this was making it obvious.  
  
At Earth's time, it would be 3:00 p.m. Here in L3 would be 1 a.m. Going back to sleep, Trowa missed the comfort of Catherine.  
  
Morning came and Trowa looked up at the ceiling. The sun brushed its light on him making him warm. The window was opened and so was the door. Next to him was a letter replacing Catherine's spot. Opening it, Trowa read it.  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
I wanted to tell you that I'm going to go for a while. It seems that you needed to think so I'll leave you to yourself. The whole night, I couldn't sleep wondering if I should leave you just because of an arguement, but if you haven't notice, it was several. Lately you haven't told me anything, nothing. You seem to get more stress out when I'm around. I hope I wasn't the problem. I will be gone for a few months and I want you to know that things aren't always right.  
  
Love, Catherine  
  
Catherine had left him. The damn dream was coming into reality! Trowa tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. What if something bad happen to her? She was a women after all. He felt worried, even if she was a knife throwing acrobat didn't mean that she could protect herseld. Her technique had died so long ago. Trowa felt like he was breaking apart. He had to find Catherine!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Did you like it? This chapter was ful of angsty! But for you to know, it's not the Genre. This only part of the series and there are more to go! 


End file.
